Super Foals
Super Foals is the new movie in Yuna's Princess Adventure. Summary When Princess Yuna and their friends discovered the magic rings of balance, They were given super powers and learn to do what it takes to become the greatest super heroes and heroines since the Power Ponies. Plot One Breakfast Morning/Happy Birthday Twila One morning at the Crystal Empire, Princess Twila got up and was surprised by Princess Yuna, Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose, Princess Nyx, Princess Skyla, Princess Jubilee and her Aunt Cadance and Uncle Shining Armor for her very special Birthday. It's the Birthday Filly!/Time for a Scavenger Hunt It was Twila's birthday party, All her friends and their parents, relatives and guardians arrived to honor it and Discord came to celebrate a scavenger hunt. Two Circus surprise/Alex and their friends perform Then, there was two circus surprises, Fur Power Circus and P.T. Flea's Circus in honor of Twila's Birthday. Later, Alex and his team were the first to perform, Vitaly was on the Opening Act, Flying through flaming hoops of diminishing sizes, King Julien and Sonya begins Riding on the motorcycle, performing acrobatics, The Dancing Dogs starts Flying around the ring on rocket powered skates, Alex and Gia begins Doing the American trapeze, Mason and Phil starts Playing the organ, still dressed as the King of Versailles, Marty and Stefano starts the Animal cannon balls, Melman and Gloria Dance on the tightrope, Manu and Maya the Elephants Swing on silk ropes while spraying fire through their trunks, The Andalusian Triplets Bounce on trampolines with butterfly wings attached and Maurice and Mort do some ribbon dancing. Then, It was time for P.T.'s team to take their turns, Rosie and Dim were on the Opening Act, Rhinoceros Beetle ridding, Francis, Slim and Heimlich begins acting performance, Manny, Gypsy and Vanessa starts a double moth appearance with two ants entering, Molt begins juggling Tuck and Roll while walking backwards on top of the acrobatic ants blending together and for the grand finale, P.T., Alex, Marty, Gloria and Melman ended with Flaming Death from P.T.'s to Fur Power and Twila loved it very much. Feathers McGraw and the Dazzlings freed Klang Meanwhile, At Canterlot Prison, Feathers McGraw and the Dazzlings came and bust Thaddeus E. Klang out and as they excaped, He explain his evil plan. The Rings of Balance Meanwhile, Princess Yuna and her friends and cousins were playing hide and seek, When suddenly, Twila discovered The Rings of Balance, which each Ring contain Nineteen great powers. Release the Predacons from Tartarus Meanwhile, in Tartarus, Thaddeus E. Klang and Feathers released Megatron and his Predacons from their prison cell while the Dazzlings distracted Cerberus. The Rings giving the Foals powers Meanwhile, Princess Yuna and her friends and Cousins were given powers as they put one the Rings of Balance, Yuna was given the ability to Shine the light, Snowdrop was given the power of X-Ray vision so she can see everything through her blindness, Skyla was given summon angels from heaven, Nyx was given to super-speed (fast as Dusty and Turbo), Lilly was given to freeze (like Elsa), Twila was given to do magic tricks, Golden Apple was given super-digging (like the Cragsters), Willow Apple was given to turn into any animals (like the Animorphs), Arachna was given to call upon all creatures both great and small, Dragonsly was given the bouncing ability, Brownie was given to create heat, Red Beret was given super-strength, Emerald was given to super-stretch, Thunder Spectrum was given to create powerful storms, Blue Star was given to use super punches and kicks, Sunbeam was given to turn invisible, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake were given to use force fields and Jubilee was given to turn things to stone at will as they are about to witness what great power they have in store for themselves are their guardians have much to teach. Power Ponies captured! Meanwhile, The Foals' Guardians came and informed Princess Twilight Sparkle, Princess Sunset Shimmer and Princess Trixie about Yuna and her friends given powers, Twilight looked it up and discovered the secret of the Rings of Balance, As The Mane 6 gathered and became Power Ponies, They were ambushed by Quickstrick, Scorponok, Terrorsaur, Waspinator and Inferno and captured them, Then the Foals Guardians came to find Yuna and her friends. The Guardians warned the Foals Meanwhile, Princess Yuna and her friends made their agreement to use their powers wisely, Then, The Guardians arrived and warned them that the Power Ponies were captured by the Predacons and explained that they'll teach them to use their powers to protect Equestria from evil. Teaching the foals using superpowers/Arriving in Manehattan Later, Each of ther guardians of each Foals teach Yuna and her friends how to use their powers to defeat Thaddeus E. Klang, Feathers McGraw, The Dazzlings and Megatron and his Predacons, After the Super Foals' Training, Yuna became Night Moon, Snowdrop became X-Flake, Skyla became Pink Angel, Nyx became Quick Jet, Lilly became Filly Chilly, Twila became Alicro-dabra, Golden Apple became Dig Apple, Willow Apple became Apple Morph, Arachna became Feral Filly, Dragonsly became the Bouncer, Brownie became Hot Fudge, Red Beret became StrongColt, Emerald became Rubber Ruby, Thunder Spectrum became Thunderstruck, Blue Star became Iorn Hoof, Sunbeam became Invisi-Beam, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake became the Shield Twins and Jubilee became the Rock Stone. Then, they arrived in Manehattan with their guardians and met up with Ransik and his Alliance, The Galaxy, Lightspeed, Time Force, Wild Force, Ninja Storm and Dino Thunder Power Rangers and Prince Dusty Crophopper who just brought back up from The Incredibles, Frozone, Megamind and The Big Hero 6 and they're ready to defeat Thaddeus E. Klang, Feathers McGraw, The Dazzlings and Megatron and his Predacons and rescue the Power Ponies. Even, Yuna give Dusty pontoons because he'll need it in case if there's any fire. Twilight and her friends were imprisoned Meanwhile, The Power Ponies are being held in Megatron's prison cell. The Dazzlings took the powers and turn Twilight and her friends back to normal. Super Foals to the Rescue Meanwhile, The Super Foals had to prove that they're ready to stop Klang, Megatron and their gangs by rescuing the Mane 6. At the old mine/The Mine Cart Chase In the old mine, They were caught by Quickstike, Scorponok, Terrorsaur and Waspinator, They had to escape from them by taking the Mine Cart. Getting the Power Ponies' Powers back The Super Foals saw the Power Ponies' powers and getting them back. The Final Battle/the Super Foals saved the day The final battle is on, as The foal's guardians fight off Megatron and the Predacons giving the Power Ponies, the Super Foals, The Incrdibles, the Power Rangers, Megamind and the Big Hero 6 the chance to stop Thaddeus E. Klang, Feathers McGrew and the Dazzlings for good. Then, Megatron and the Predacons were send back to Tartarus as Klang, McGraw and the Dazzlings were send back in prison. The Brave Foals Ever! Back at Canterlot, Princess Celestia, Prince Duck, Princess Luna and Prince Hiro gives thanks to the Power Ponies and the Super Foals for saving Equestria from the evil clutches of Thaddeus E. Klang, The Dazzlings, Feathers McGraw, Megatron and the Predacons and there was much rejoicing. Trivia *The Incredibles (Bob Parr, Helen Parr, Dash Parr, Violet Parr and Jack-Jack), Lucius Best/Frozone, Draco and Dobby make their guest appearances in this movie. *This movie is a parody of Big Hero 6, The Incredibles and Super Buddies. Songs and Music Score #Main Titles - Top of the World - Greek Fire #'Firework' #- Tigatron #'I'll Make a Man Out of You' - Ransik #End Credits - Signal in the Sky (Let's Go) #End Credits - Buttercup (I'm A Super Girl) Scenes #One Breakfast Morning/Happy Birthday Twila # It's the Birthday Filly!/Time for a Scavenger Hunt # Two Circus surprise/Alex and their friends perform # Feathers McGraw and the Dazzlings freed Klang # The Rings of Balance # Release the Predacons from Tartarus # The Rings giving the Foals powers # Power Ponies captured! # The Guardians warned the Foals # Teaching the foals using superpowers/Arriving in Manehattan # Twilight and her friends were imprisoned # Super Foals to the Rescue # At the old mine/The Mine Cart Chase # Getting the Power Ponies' Powers back # The Final Battle/the Super Foals saved the day # The Brave Foals Ever! Category:Iamnater1225